James Howlett
James Howlett also known as Logan, Wolverine and Weapon X and is a member of the X-Men and is Ben's father. Appearance He is a muscular man with blue hair and often wears a brown jacket and a blue shirt with jeans, but in costume he wore a wolverine like costume with a mask to conseal his face. After mutants were found he wore a suit with an ex on his chest along with a belt. Personality Logan's personality is mostly that of a lone wolf. He tries to be a good person and protect the kids at the Xavier's school. Logan is very short tempered. Despite this, Logan has a soft side, as can be seen when Kitty manages to stop him from killing herself and Kurt. He also acted very caring with X-23, even hugging her and crying with her after her meltdown from their fight. His students respect him highly, however they claim that his lessons are "torture". Once, they tried to make him step in after Jean and Scott went "power crazy" when they became teachers at the institute. Logan also has a dry and sometimes mean sense of humor. He and Xavier may share this as their only similar trait, especially since the two have most likely known each other the longest of any of the X-Men. His ego is also an exceeding factor of him. During a race with Cannonball, he related to the latter that he would have had a much different race than the one they had after he used his powers. The boy thought he meant he believed he would have won, which Wolverine openly denied and instead insisted that their race would have been close. He is shown to be caring for his only son and is quite protective of him. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Cellular Regeneration:' His primary mutant power is a high-rate of cellular regeneration that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His healing factor allows him to heal and recover from almost any injury in a matter of seconds or minutes, depending on the degree of the injury or injuries. *'Ailment Immunity:' His healing ability also makes him immune to all forms of illness and disease. He is also immune to poisons and drugs unless given in massive doses. *'Superhuman Longevity:' He is nigh-impervious to age & cellular decay via constant cellular regeneration. However, this isn't the same as immortality, as he may die once he has reached considerable, age where he cannot regenerate well. *'Enhanced Condition:' Wolverine possesses multiple, physical enhancements due to his natural, mutant regenerative healing factor. His healing factor greatly enhances his physical attributes granting him enhanced strength, reflexes, endurance and senses allowing him to survive in harsh terrain with no survival gear. *'Superhuman Senses:' He track someone entirely by scent. *'Adamantium Skeleton:' His healing factor allowed him to survive the weapon X program bonding his skeleton with the indestructible metal Adamantium making his skeletal structure unbreakable. **'Adamantium Claws:' The Adamantium structure within him includes a set of 3 retractable claws in both forearms which he can extend between the knuckles of his hands and retract at will. The claws are razor sharp and can cut through anything limited only by the driving force behind them. Weapons His Adamantium Claws. Family *Ben (Son) Voice Actor Scott McNeil. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Single Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Former Humans Category:First Generation Category:First Generations